Stamm der flüsternden Winde
Der Stamm der flüsternden Winde (eng. Tribe of the whispering winds) ist einer der drei Stämme, und lebt in Moor und Sumpf. Er taucht in Fuchsschweifs Entscheidung und in Wohin das Schicksal führt - Mondhöhe auf. Allgemeines Er wurde von Einzelläufern gegründet. Zuerst gab es nur einen riesigen Stamm, doch nach Meinungsverschiedenheiten teilten sie sich in drei Stämme auf: Dem Stamm der flüsternden Winde, dem Stamm des stillen Nebels und dem Stamm der fallenden Sterne. Sie leben im Sumpf und im Moor, ihr Lager aber haben sie zwischen Felsen in einer Senke, an einem See. Sie jagen vor allem Sumpfvögel, oder auch Kaninchen oder Rehe. Jungen werden, je nach dem wie stark sie sind, mit fünf bis sieben Monden zu Zukünftigen. Ein Junges, das schlank und klein ist wird meist zu Beutejägern. Eins das groß und kräftig ist wird zum Strandwächter ausgebildet. Meistens sind Jungen von Beutejägern gebaut wie ihre Eltern, und werden auch Beutejäger, dasselbe ist mit Sumpfwächter, außer ein Junges würde besser in das andere Gebiet passen. Der Seher entscheidet, was die Jungen später werden, und auch, wer einmal der nächste Seher wird. Die Jungen, die Seher werden sollen, werden von Geburt an dafür ausgebildet. Die Katzen machen ihre Zeitrechnung nach dem Mond. Der Mond hat für die Katzen eine hohe Bedeutung. Es ist anderen Katzen nicht erlaubt, Mond zu heißen. Der Ort, wo die Katzen nach dem Tod hinkommen, heißt Stamm des scheinenden Mondes (eng. Tribe of the shining Moon), aber wenn eine Katze etwas zu schlimmes getan hat, kommt sie in den Stamm der schlechten Seelen (eng. Tribe of the bad Souls). Es gab einst einen Teil, die Verschwörung '(eng. The Conspiracy), die sich gegen den alten Wolkensager aufgelehnt haben, und die von Fuchs der springt angeführt wurde. Die Stämme sprechen mit einem schottischen Highlands Dialekt. Sprache Froschhirn/Krötenhirn/Molchhirn/Schlammhirn (Frogbrain/Toadbrain/Newtbrain/Mudbrain) - Mäusehirn, kann auch als liebevolle Bezeichnung fungieren. Froschlaich/Krötenlaich (Frogspawn/Toadspawn) - Fuchsdung. Harte Beleidigung Stechbiest (Stingbeast) - Mücke. Wird ab und zu als Beleidigung benutzt Lichtflieger (Lightflyer) - Glühwürmchen. Kann eine liebevolle Bezeichnung sein Pechflieger (Misfortuneflyer) - Rabe. Wird oft als Beleidigung benutzt Ein Loch voll Würmer ausgraben (dig up a hole of worms) - ein sensibles Thema ansprechen, ein umstrittenes Thema ansprechen Loch voll Würmer (hole of worms) - sensibles oder umstrittenes Thema Hochläufer (Highwalker) - Zweibeiner Donnerrufer (Thundercaller) - Ungeheuer Mondkreis (Mooncircle) - Mond/Monat Mondlauf (Moonrun) - Tag 12-Mondkreis (12-Mooncircle) - Jahr Mondkreise weit (Mooncircles far) - unendlich weit Ruhige (Calm ones) - Älteste Hochlauf-Katzen (Highwalk-Cats) - Hauskätzchen Froschsprung (Frogleap) - etwa 30 Zentimeter Kaninchensprung - etwa 50 Zentimeter Felsenlänge - etwa 1 Meter Katzensprung - etwa 2 Meter Zeit der fallenden Blätter (Time of falling leaves) - Blattfall (Herbst) Zeit des grauen Himmels (Time of gray skies) - Blattleere (Winter) Zeit der blühenden Knospen (Time of blooming buds) - Blattfrische (Frühling) Zeit des gefährlichen Moors (Time of dangerous bog) - Blattgrüne (Sommer) Zeitwechsel (Time-changes) - Blattwechsel Gänge (Walks) - Patrouillen Moorhügel (Boghill) - Anhohe kurz vor dem gefährlichsten Teil des Moors. Dort werden Zeremonien abgehalten Hohe Fichte (High Spruce) - sehr hohe Fichte am Rand des Lagers. Junge die zu Zukünftigen werden oder Zukünftige die zu vollen Katzen werden müssen eine Nacht davor schlafen. Der Mond scheint direkt auf sie, und so werden sie von ihrem davorigen Posten abgelöst und im neuen akzeptiert. Mondscheinhöhle (Moonshinecave) - Höhle, die in einem der Felsen im Lager liegt. Durch ein Loch in der Decke fällt Licht des Mondes herein. Hier erhalten Seher ihren Rang, und ihre Weissagungen Riten Jungen-Namen Wenn ein Junges die Augen öffnet, wird es zum Moorhügel gebracht und erhält dort seinen Namen. Es wird nach dem ersten Ding benannt, das sich bewegt, wie Biene die in der Blüte sitzt. Es gibt allerdings Ausnahmen, zum Beispiel wenn das Ding ein Rabe ist. Raben werden vom Stamm verachtet, sie bringen Unglück, oder wenn die Eltern der Jungen des Seher bitten, sie anders zu nennen Zukünftige Sobald ein Junges stark genug wird, wird es bei Mondaufgang zur Hohen Fichte gebracht, und dort dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd vorgestellt. Sie müssen eine Nacht auf dem Brandungsfelsen schlafen, und am nächsten Tag sind sie Zukünftige und ziehen in deren Höhle. Beutejäger und Sumpfwächter Wenn der Anführer der jeweiligen Ränge meint, dass ein Zukünftiger bereit ist, wird er einer Prüfung unterzogen, die sich der Seher mit dem Anführer des jeweiligen Rangs ausdenkt. Wenn der Zukünftige erfolgreich ist, wird er zur Hohen Fichte gebracht und erhält dort seine Zeremonie. Dann muss er eine Nacht vor der Hohen Fichte verbringen. Seher Seher suchen sich aus einem Wurf eine Katze aus, die einmal Seher wird. Wenn sie sterben, treten sie ihr Amt ab. Manchmal lebt ein Seher zu kurz um einen Nachfolger zu nehmen, und sucht sich dann eine Katze aus, die seiner Meinung nach gut für den Posten ist. Wenn er stirbt, kommt er aus der Höhle mithilfe einer anderen Katze und teilt den Katzen alles mit. Danach schläft der neue Seher eine Nacht in der Mondscheinhöhle, und nimmt den Namen Sager von den ziehenden Wolken an. Der Name kommt daher, da die Seher meist auf einem Felsen sitzen und aus den Wolken lesen. Ruhige Wenn eine Katze bittet, zum Ruhigen zu werden, werden auch sie zum Mondplatz gebracht. Meist sagt der Seher dann "Du hast dem Stamm mit deinem Geschick und deiner Weisheit geholfen, und wir hoffen, dass du noch lange Ruhe unter uns erhältst." Ränge Seher (See-er) Sumpfwächter (Marshguard) Beutejäger (Prey-Hunter) Zukünftige (To-be) Jungenmütter (Kit-Mother) Jungen (Kits) Ruhige (Calm ones) Hierarchie Seher 'Sager von den ziehenden Wolken (eng. Teller of the moving clouds) ''- golden-leopardierte Kätzin mit rauchblau-violetten Augen, füher Blüte im Schnee Zukünftiger Seher '''Steine im Fluss' (eng. Stones in river) ''- grauer Kater mit dunkleren Ohren, Pfoten, Schwanzspitze, Schopf und Streifen an den gelben Augen Sumpfwächter 'Wolken am Himmel ''(eng. Clouds at sky) ''- hellgrauer Kater mit grauen Pfoten, Schwanzspitze, Schopfspitze und Streifen an den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Anführer der Sumpfwächter '''Krähe die fliegt (eng. Crow that flys) ''- schwarzer Kater mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen '''Nebel am Morgen' (eng. Mist at morning) ''- graue Kätzin mit einem schwarzen Aalstrich und gelben Augen '''Eule die laut schreit' (eng. Owl that screams) ''- gesprenkelter, hellbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen '''Blatt vom Ast '(eng. Leaf of perch) - hellbraun-getigerte Kätzin mit grauen Augen Feder im Flug (eng. Feaher in flight) ''- silbern-gestreifte Kätzin mit rauchblauen Augen '''Grashalm wo Käfer landet' (eng. Grasstalk where beetle lands) ''- ginsterfarbener Kater mit gelben Augen Beutejäger 'Sturm der wütet' ''(eng. Storm that rages) ''- grauer Kater mit hellerer Schweifspitze, Pfoten und Schopf und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Anführer der Beutejäger '''Maus die durch das Gras rennt' (eng. Mouse that runs through the grass) ''- staubbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Ginster am Rand des Moors' (eng. Gorse at the edge of the bog) ''- schlammfarben-getigerter Kater mit weißen Pfoten und goldenen Augen '''Schmetterling in der Blüte' (eng. Butterfly in the blossom) ''- schildpatt-farbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''Regen der fällt' (eng. Rain that falls) ''- blaugrau-getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen '''Schwan auf dem See' (eng. Swan on the lake) ''- weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten '''Flammen durch den Blitz' (eng. Flames because of the lightning) ''- rot-getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Zukünftige '''Tau auf dem Grashalm' (eng. Dew on grasstalk) ''- ginsterfarben-getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen '''Gesang der Vögel am Morgen' (eng. Song of the birds in the morning) ''- rote Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und goldenen Streifen '''Brise die sanft flüstert' (eng. Breeze that whispers softly) ''- silberne Kätzin mit grauen Streifen '''Käfer auf Grashalm' (eng. Beetle on grasstalk) ''- brauner Kater mit schwarzen Streifen '''Eichhörnchen auf dem Ast' (eng. Squirrel on the perch) ''- rostfarbener Kater mit weißer Brust und Pfoten Jungenmütter 'Hagel im Sturm' ''(eng. Hail in storm) ''- hellgraue Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten, Ohrenspitzen, Streifen an den Augen, Schweifspitze und hellgrünen Augen '''Bach mit starker Strömung' (eng. Creek with strong stream) ''- silbern-getigerte Kätzin mit weißer Brust, Bauch, Schnauze, Kehle und Beinen und blauen Augen '''Hase im Gras' (eng. Rabbit in the grass) - fuchsrote Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten Junge Nacht voller Stille (eng. Night full of silence) ''- schwarzer Kater mit grauen Pfoten, Ohrenspitzen, Schopfspitze und Schweifspitze und bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Hagels Sohn '''Geflüster im Licht' (eng. Whispers in the light) ''- fahlbraun-getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Beinen, Schnauze, Kehle, Brust, Bauch und blauen Augen, Hagels Tochter '''Fuchs der mutig ist' (eng. Fox that is brave) ''- dunkelgrau-getigerte Kätzin mit orangen Augen, Hagels Tochter '''See mit sanften Wellen' (eng. Lake with soft waves) ''- hellgrau-gestreifte Kätzin mit blauen Augen, Bachs Tochter '''Buche die flüstert' (eng. Birch that whisperes) ''- hellbraun-gescheckte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, Bachs Tochter '''Feuer auf der Wiese' (eng. Fire on the meadow) ''- dunkelroter Kater mit grünen Augen, Bachs Sohn '''Sonne die rot wird' (eng. Sun that gets red) ''- orange-roter Kater mit einer weißen Pfote und blauen Augen, Eichhörnchens Sohn '''Stern am Nachthimmel' (eng. Star on nightsky) ''- schwarzer Kater mit weißer Leopardierung und blauen Augen, Eichhörnchens Sohn Ruhige '''Fichte die leise rauscht' (eng. Spruce that swooshes quietly) ''- brauner Kater mit dickem Fell und gelben Augen '''Dornstrauch am Moor' (eng. Briar at the bog) ''- silberne Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Ehemalige Katzen '''Fuchs der springt' (eng. Fox that leaps) ''- jetzige 'Fuchsstern' 'Wolkensager '(eng. Cloudteller) ''- braun-getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, verweilt nun im Stamm der schlechten Seelen Kategorie:Stamm der flüsternden Winde Kategorie:Hierarchien Kategorie:Stämme Kategorie:Territorien Kategorie:By Curly Sun